mdalchemistfandomcom-20200215-history
Tala-Layla
Creator: "-" Personality Tala is a very sadistic person. She thinks of death and pain as things to be laughed at. Her mind is set like this thanks to Lawrence, her first kill. She has a rather dirty mind that she needs to get out of the gutter. This is probably only because of her age. Tala can also be described as feral, acting vicious and animal-like due to running away from home at a young age and therefore having little human interaction until in her teens. Tala is a skilled actress and pretends to be sweet and ditzy around people who aren’t her victims. Her act usually works, making people believe she is an airhead and clumsy. It is rare that she interacts with others though, instead preferring to watch people from the shadows. Tala is rather intelligent, working out elaborate plans for attacking others. She grows almost giddy after killing someone. Tala has a strong hate for men, thanks to her ex, Chris. When speaking to men, she argues as much as possible, even if she makes no sense. It is rare that she gets along with any guys, and tends to try to split them up with any girlfriends they have. Tala gets along much better with girls, though she giggles a bit too much. When it’s night, her ‘hunting’ time, she speaks and acts with a calm cruelty. She’ll often tell someone they’re going to die just before killing them, as if the statement makes it better. Tala sometimes plays a game of cat and mouse, telling a people intricate riddles. Telling them if they get it right, she pays them. What Tala doesn’t tell them is no matter what she’ll kill them, and is just testing her riddle making skills out. These games rarely end well for Tala, because it just shows she isn’t as creative as she thinks she is. Appearance Tala has naturally black hair that she has dyed thin blue streaks into. It is uneven to look at. Her bangs cover her left eye and brush her right one. The body of her hair reaches past her shoulder blades on the right side, but just barely brushes her shoulder on the left. The only reason for the blue streaks in her hair is to compliment her pale, sky colored eyes with their thick, black eyeliner. As is common, Tala has an hourglass-like body with wide hips, a slim waist and average sized chest. Her shoulders are rather narrow. Tala has a long neck and long, slender legs. She has rather tanned skin without looking Ishvallan. There are rather many scars on her back and stomach. Tala wears a tight, black long sleeved shirt that ends just above her wrist. Over her shirt is a bright red piece of cloth, like a shirt without the sleeves or body. She wears fingerless gloves the same shade of red as the cloth around her shoulders. Tala’s pants are a dark red-black color and cut at an angle on the bottom. Hung over her pants is a black and white checkerboard skirt. Said skirt has been cut jaggedly, the front totally gone, except for the waistband. Tala also wears a pair of black ankle boots, her feet wrapped in bandages all the way to her knee underneath. Tucked into these bandages are various sharp objects. Strapped across her back beneath her shirt are two swords. History Tala was born to a military man (her father) named Ewing and a supposed future see-er (her mother)named Anika. Her mother supposedly saw in a strange vision that Tala would one day be a murderer and tried to drown the infant in freezing ice water. The woman was later committed to an asylum on charges of insanity. Tala’s father tried raising her, but found it hard to raise the child due to his busy schedule and sent her to live with her aunt, Martha. At six years old, Tala ran away, having always hated her aunt. Only she was snatched up by a strange man with shaggy hair and devious eyes. The man, Lawrence, kept her hidden away, training her to use various weapons. At nine years old, Tala stabbed her teacher right through the stomach. She watched with cold eyes as he lay dying on the floor. Tala gathered up weapons and money, vowing not to come back. But she learned something that day: she loved killing. The adrenaline, the fearful expressions, the raw feeling of power. The mere thoughts made her shiver in delight. She loved devising new murder plans, different tactics. Tala began murdering at night, going on huge killing sprees. She was careful, never being seen, keeping to the shadows where she was invisible, leaving no tracks. When she met people she pretended to be dumb and clumsy, fooling them. She had killed over twenty people when she was caught. At that time her hair was bleached white and she wore dresses. After a rather risky escape, she dyed her hair black once more and put blue streaks into it. Tala took up wearing strange clothes and became apprehensive of staying somewhere to long. The only thing that helped calm her down was killing, whether human or animal, it didn’t matter. In a northern town, Tala met a man. She was seventeen at the time, he was eighteen. Tala fell hopelessly in love with this young man, following him like a puppy. After a month, he began to return Tala’s undying affection. The two were very happy, but he, Chris, pushed Tala to do things she didn’t want to. Finally she gave in to Chris’ pleading. She felt so horrible afterword that she went and killed two stray cats and a dog. The next day, Tala caught Chris kissing another girl behind the diner where she had taken up work. After cursing Chris out quite thoroughly and mulling over the idea of killing him, Tala decided to give him a second chance. Not two weeks later, Tala caught Chris with another girl in his bed. Totally furious, Tala stabbed the unfaithful man and his mistress to death. She took a vile of his blood, swearing that from then on she would kill only men, wanting to keep others from the pain of being cheated on. Very few men are now trusted by her. Trivia *Tala-Layla’s name means ‘wolf born of night’. She was named this by her mother because of the prediction. Category:Civilian